


Here is your paradise

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock - первый и второй сезоны.<br/>Музыка: Крис де Бург "Here is your paradise".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here is your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock - первый и второй сезоны.  
> Музыка: Крис де Бург "Here is your paradise".


End file.
